


Christmas Morning

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Living Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: It’s Christmas morning. Nothing but Christmas fluff and a few surprises. ;)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> With Christmas literally around the corner, this is my last Christmas fluff for this year - I hope you like this one too. It was fun and fluffy to write.  
> Incidentally, this is my 25th fic. Pretty convenient, don’t you think? ;)
> 
> Warning: cavity-inducing fluff :P

“Good morning and Merry Christmas, babe!” Maya said adoringly as she watched her live-in girlfriend of seven months slowly wake up.

As she heard the familiar loving voice, an instant smile spread across Carina’s face, even though her eyes had yet to find a clear focus. “Mmmm, buongiorno!” she almost hummed as she stretched. “What time is it?” she asked, her voice still laced with sleep as she now turned to look at the also smiling blonde.

“It doesn’t matter today.” Maya returned matter-of-factly.

“You are right, bella! It really doesn’t!” the brunette agreed contentedly.

It was their first Christmas together, and they wowed to make it the best one yet.

Holding Maya’s gaze, Carina’s chocolate brown eyes twinkled tellingly, sending a rush of electricity through the blonde. Without wasting time, Carina leaned in, and closing the small distance between them completely, kissed her girlfriend deeply. Maya instinctively reciprocated the kiss with equal love and passion.

As their eyes met, what seemed like minutes later, Carina uttered breathlessly; beaming: “Buon Natale, amore!”

“It sure is!” Maya breathed out, her best dimpled smile on display.

For the next few moments, they stayed like that - forehead to forehead, gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes - waiting for their breathing to slow down.

As it did, somewhat at least, Carina laced their fingers together. “How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Not long.” Maya replied. “A few minutes.”

“And, you’ve been watching me sleep again, haven’t you?” the Italian remarked knowingly, more as a statement than as a question.

“Maybe.” the blonde returned with a grin.

“You do realize that some people would find this weird, right?” Carina pointed out, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“I do. But, I don’t care, because I would never watch those people, anyway.” Maya shrugged. “Besides, you calling me out on this, is like the pot calling the kettle black, Car; since I’ve opened my eyes to you looking at me twice, this week alone!” she noted meaningfully, a twinkle in her blue eyes, as she stretched her hand to run her fingers through Carina’s brunette strands.

Carina raised an eyebrow at her words. “You keeping score now?” she asked.

Maya shrugged. “Maybe. I find it sweet.”

Instantly, the brunette melted and she, once again, leaned in to make the distance between them disappear. But, what had begun as a sweet, slow kiss, had not stayed that way for long. However, just as things started to heat up, Maya’s phone rang. They both let out almost simultaneous frustrated groans, but neither broke contact.

As the ringing continued, Carina breathed out: “You should get it. It may be important.”

Reluctantly, Maya pulled apart a little and glanced at the phone. However, almost as soon as she did, she returned her attention to Carina, who gave her a questioning look. “It’s not a 9-1-1, which means that whatever else it is - is not my problem today!” the Fire Captain explained.

Miraculously, they had both managed to get today off.

“Besides, it stopped.” Maya noted with a soft grin a few beats later as the ringing was no longer heard.

Carina did not need much convincing. “OK.” she smiled and kissed her girlfriend again.

Unfortunately, just moments later, the ringing of the phone was heard again. Only this time, it was Carina’s. Once again, they both groaned in frustration as they broke apart.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Maya huffed.

Carina gave her an apologetic look as she reached for her phone. The next instant, she smiled brightly. “It’s my nonnina!” she said before she answered it. “Pronto, nonnina? Auguri! Buon Natale! Grazie! No, non ti preoccupare. Non mi hai svegliata.”

And just like that, Maya was no longer angry, or even aggravated, and she smiled as well. She could be angry because she knew how much Carina loved her grandmother.

“Si, c’è anche Maya. Si, certo… Le faccio gli auguri da parte tua!” Carina said as she looked at Maya. “My nonnina says Merry Christmas!”

“Say **molto** grazie and Merry Christmas from me, too!” the blonde returned, taking this opportunity to get out of bed. 

Instantly, Carina frowned. “Where are you going?” she asked, with a telling look, moving away her phone slightly before bringing it close again.

“First, bathroom; then, downstairs.” Maya replied quickly and then hurried into the bathroom before the Italian could react.

As she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, in her PJs - because they had agreed a few days earlier that they would both spend the Christmas morning in their PJs - Carina was still on the phone. Maya gave her a loving smile and exited the bedroom, her heart involuntarily missing a beat.

She was actually grateful that Carina was still speaking to her grandma, because she absolutely wanted to get downstairs before her, because she had to make sure to get the Italian’s Christmas/present/surprise out of its hiding place before she came down. At the mere thought of it, her heart missed another beat.

As Carina stepped out of their bedroom and into the hall some twenty minutes later, a familiar aroma reached her; and instantly, she smiled. “Maya?” she called out as she descended the stairs and entered the living room, slightly surprised to find it empty with Maya nowhere in sight.

“Be right out, babe!” she heard a cheerful reply from the kitchen: “Please, stay there.”

Although she was very curious to find out what Maya was up to, Carina decided to curb her curiosity and wait for her in the living room. Also, she realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her to get Maya’s present out of its hiding place and under the tree. “OK.” she returned, and after putting her phone down on the coffee table next to Maya’s, she hurried back up to the bedroom.

She returned a couple of minutes later, carrying a medium-sized neatly wrapped box. She looked at the package and smiled. Then, she walked over to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in front of the window. As she put the present down, her smile widened. After a few more moments of looking at the tree, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Inhaling deeply, she let the sweet aroma from the kitchen flood her senses. As she, once again, looked at the Christmas tree the two of them had picked out and decorated together shortly after Thanksgiving, Carina felt at peace. The kind of peace she had not felt in years.

As a child Carina had really loved Christmas, but after her mamma and Andrea left, she could no longer find it in her heart to enjoy it. Until this year. Until Maya. She loved Maya more than she had loved anyone else before. What she felt for her she had never felt for anyone, and even though they had only been in a relationship for a little over seven months – and despite the fact that it may have seemed out of character for her - Carina was certain that this was it for her. With Maya, she felt she could finally be herself without the fear of judgment. It all felt so right, so natural. So meant to be. She had no doubt that Maya was the one!

A few moments later, the protagonist of her thoughts walked into the living room, smiling brightly; carrying two cups of steaming cocoa. She walked over to the couch, and offered one of the cups to Carina. “Here’s your Christmas cocoa, babe.”

“Grazie amore.” the brunette said lovingly.

“Prego.” Maya replied as she sat down on the couch next to Carina, their knees touching.

“So, you’ve made cocoa.” the Italian noted meaningfully.

“I did.” the blonde nodded, her dimples on full display. She knew how much Carina loved her cocoa.

With her free hand, Carina reached for Maya’s free one and kissed it softly. “Sei la migliore, bella! You are the best!” she said.

“How’s your cocoa?” Maya asked as Carina took take a sip of the sweet beverage.

“Perfect!” the brunette returned without missing a beat. She put her cup down on the coffee table. “I have something for you.” she went on to say.

“You do?” Maya said as she looked toward the tree, and only now realized that there was a box underneath. A box, she was pretty sure had not been there when she first came down. She grinned.

Carina got up and went over to the tree to retrieve her gift. A few moments later, she reclaimed her place on the couch. “Buon Natale, amore mio!” she uttered adoringly as she offered Maya the present.

“Thank you. What did you manage to put it under the tree?” Maya asked, curious, taking the box.

“And, who said it was me?” the Italian returned with a smile.

“Oh, you’re right! It must’ve been Santa and he must’ve come while I was making hot chocolate.” Maya quipped. “By the way, how do you say **Santa** in Italian?”

“ **Babbo Natale.** ” Carina replied.

“That’s cute!” Maya mused as took a sip of her cocoa. Then, she put the cup on the coffee table next to Carina’s. “Now, let’s see what he’s brought me…” As she opened the box, a soft gasp escaped her. “Carina…!”

It was a Christmas sweater. As a kid, Maya used to love wearing them, until one year, her father threw away her favorite one because of a race she had finished second, a few days prior. She had not put one on since.

Carina knew this, of course. “I don’t know if this is the right gift, but I thought, maybe, it might help to heal that wound. Or, at least, make it sting a little less.” she offered softly, hoping she had not made a huge mistake. “But, of course, if you don’t want it, I can return it – no problem.”

Maya shook her head. “No, it’s perfect!” she said, her voice rasp and eyes full of tears. “Thank you!”

“Are you sure?” the Italian asked cautiously, still gauging the blonde’s reaction.

Maya nodded. “I’m sure.” she smiled. “I love it. And, I love you, Car. So much!” she whispered, voice full of love, looking deeply into those brown eyes she adored as two tears rolled down her cheeks. She instinctively reached forward and interlaced her fingers with Carina’s.

Carina was relieved. “I love you too, Maya! Ti amo tantissimo!” she promptly offered in response before she closed the distance between them in a breathtaking kiss.

As their eyes met again, both of them radiating with delight, Maya whispered, catching her breath: “But, now we’ll have to buy you one, as well.”

“Actually…” Carina said as she reached behind the couch, and from a bag she had put there the evening before - unbeknownst to Maya - pulled out a matching Christmas sweater. “I already have!”

Maya laughed earnestly. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Again, who says it was me?” Carina quipped as her heart soared.

“Oh, right, I forgot!” the blonde returned, mockingly.

Carina ignored it. “Shall we put them on?” she asked instead.

“Let’s!” Maya said.

And they did.

“C’mon… Let’s take a selfie!” Maya suddenly suggested and reached for her phone.

Carina’s eyes went wide in surprise, mixed with slight shock. “Come, scusa?! You want to take a selfie of us in matching Christmas sweaters?!” 

Maya grinned in amusement. “I do.” she nodded. “However, no one besides us must ever see it!” she cautioned.

“So, does this mean you won’t even wear the sweater with someone else around?” the Italian now wanted to know.

“No, I will. But, only around certain people and places, and selfies and pictures of any kind taken by others are strictly forbidden.” the blonde clarified.

Carina nodded. “Affare fatto – deal!”

“Good!” Maya returned. “Now, c’mere!”

They took not one, but a whole series of selfies, and Maya immediately forwarded them to Carina’s phone. Each picture had turned out absolutely perfect, and their happiness was literally radiating off the screen.

“Can I use one as a screen background during the holidays, if I promise I won’t show it around?” Carina asked sweetly as she looked at Maya.

Maya sighed. She knew she stood no chance in saying no to her girlfriend. “Only during the holidays and without showing it around?” she repeated in a form of a question.

“Si.” the Italian reiterated.

“OK.” Maya nodded.

Carina smiled brightly. “Grazie amore, sei proprio la migliore!” she said. “You really are the best!”

“I try.” Maya returned with a grin.

“There.” the brunette said as she set her new background. She turned her phone for Maya to see it. “I think we look cute, don’t you?”

“Well, **you** do.” Maya said, her blue eyes shining with pure joy.

“You do too, bella.” Carina promptly returned.

“Agree to disagree.” Maya countered and kissed Carina sweetly.

Then, as their eyes met again, Maya suddenly felt nervous and her heart started beating faster. “Now, it’s time for your present.” she said as she turned to the little corner table with a drawer on her right. She took a quick breath, opened the drawer, and took out a little black velvet box.

As she turned back to Carina, the Italian gasped in surprise. “Maya…!”

“I’d always done everything I could to avoid falling in love.” Maya began, her voice trembling slightly – she could not remember ever being this nervous before. “And I swore that even if, one day, I did fall in love; I would never give my heart completely to anyone. That I would never let anyone in, completely. And, I was doing just fine until you came along. But, then, you started taking hold of my heart - bit by bit – without me ever noticing. You got to know the **real** me. And, by the time I’d finally noticed it, it had been too late. I had already lost my heart to you, and was already too in love with you to do anything about it. And, now, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I know that, no matter what, I always will!”

By now, they were both smiling broadly, eyes filled with tears.

As Maya opened the box, which revealed a beautiful white-diamond platinum solitaire ring…

….Carina’s heart started beating even faster. She could not believe what was happening! Her eyes darted between the ring and her girlfriend. “Maya…!” she gasped again.

However, Maya was not finished yet. She chuckled softly. “I’d also sworn I would never get married. And yet, here I am, now asking you - Carina, vuoi sposarmi? Will you marry me?”

“Si’… Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Maya! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, too!” Carina replied without hesitation, and all in one breath. She was looking at her girlfriend – now fiancée - immense love reflected on her face and in her eyes, along with a million other wonderful emotions all rolled into one. She felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

With her dimples on full display, and her heart pounding as wildly as Carina’s, Maya took the brunette’s trembling left hand in her equally trembling ones, and after a bit of effort, managed to slip the ring onto her finger. And although everything was still in a bit of a haze, Maya had never felt happier – not even when she became Captain – because she was certain that with Carina she had found her forever!

“It’s beautiful!” Carina whispered, looking at the ring.

“I’m glad you like it.” Maya said. “Did I pronounce it right?” she then asked. “The ‘will you marry me’ part in Italian, I mean?”

The brunette looked at her again, nodding in conformation. “Yes. Yes, you did. Thank you for learning it!” she offered earnestly. Maya proposing was amazing in and of itself, but to actually hear her ask her in Italian as well, was more than Carina could have ever wished for!

“Good, ‘cause I was really worried I’d mess it up!” the blonde admitted.

“You didn’t mess anything up, bella. It was perfect! Everything was perfect!” Carina rasped, swallowing hard.

“I’m glad you approve.” Maya smiled before she leaned in closed the distance between them in another breathtaking kiss.

As blue met brown again, it started to snow. However, neither Maya nor Carina had noticed it. They were caught up in the magic of the moment and each other. In a perfect wordless synchrony, they shifted. Maya wrapped her arm around Carina, kissing the brunette’s temple as she did; and Carina leaned her head against Maya’s shoulder, interlacing their fingers. Embraced and deliriously happy, they continued to enjoy their first Christmas morning together - the first of many Christmas mornings they would live to share!

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? What about the last part? ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate and Happy Days to the rest of you! Buon Natale e auguri a tutti! :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!   
> Take care! :)


End file.
